La chute de Voldemort et ses conséquences
by Kero Vs Sac d'OS
Summary: TWO SHOT DE KERO: La chute de Voldemort et ses conséquences sur l'état psychologique de Severus Snape. Pourra-t-il enfin faire ce qu'il veut?. YAOI SSHP
1. La liste

Bon, je m'ennuie et je veux surtout pas réviser mon oral de français, alors je fais un one-shot SS / HP, parce qu'ils le valent bien. Mais j'ai pas encore d'histoire... alors voyons voir, je pourrais.... Non... ou encore... non. Bon allez, j'ai trouvé ! Mais du coup c'est plus un one-shot... merde. Bon allez j'y vais. C'est un cadeau pour vous avoir fait poireauter à cause de mon ordi défectueux.  
  
---  
  
La chute de Voldemort et ses implications pour Severus Snape...  
  
Chapitre 1 : La liste  
  
Sept ans. Sept longues années que Voldemort attaquait en vain Potter. Sept ans qu'il était revenu pour le tuer. Et quatre années qu'il avait repris sa forme humaine et tuer de nouveau de sa propre baguette. Harry Potter n'avait plus rien à apprendre de Poudlard. Pendant les cours où il était censé étudier, il préparait des plans pour mettre fin enfin aux jours du Seigneur des ténèbres et de façon définitive cette fois. Grâce à sa cape d'invisibilité il observait les va et vient incessants de son professeur de potions des réunions des Mangemorts aux réunions de l'Ordre. Il ne réussira jamais à remercier assez les jumeaux Weasley de leurs fabuleuses Oreilles à rallonge. Au courant des plans de Voldemort et des attaques, il se préparait à mettre fin à cette guerre. Faisant des listes de tous les sorts pouvant achever Voldemort, potions, etc... pendant ces cours.  
« Potter ! »  
'Merde, grillé' « Oui Pr. ? »  
« Pouvez vous répéter ce que je viens à peine de dire ou vos neurones ne sont pas en quantité suffisante pour assimiler ma question ? »  
« Désolé Pr. , je n'ai pas entendu »  
« Non, vous n'avez pas écouté, nuance. Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor, et vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure »  
« Oui Pr. » 'Et voilà, j'ai oublié la potion que je voulais rajouter.... Est-ce que Voldemort peut contrer des coups de feu ? ... je vais rajouter ça au cas où...'  
« Potter ! »  
« Oui Pr. ? »  
« Une fois ne vous a pas suffi, vous feriez bien d'écouter, vu vos notes catastrophiques »  
« A quoi pourrait bien me servir les potions si je mourais demain ? »  
« Vous mourriez moins con »  
'C'est bien Severus Snape, celui qui ne s'emporte jamais qui vient de me traiter de con ?' « Quand on voit ce que ça a donné avec vous, on se demande »  
« Vingt points en moins pour insolence et retenue ce soir à 20 heure »  
« C'est simple de... aïe ! »  
« Vous parlez par onomatopées maintenant ? »  
« Non, j'ai rien dit »  
« Bien. Donc comme je disais avant que Potter ne décide de rattraper ces heures de sommeil ici.... »  
« Mais je dormais pas ! »  
« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire vous rêvassiez »  
« Mais... aïe. Putain Hermione arrête de me pincer ! »  
« Tu vas la fermer, tu veux qu'on atteigne les négatifs. »  
« Bien, si vous avez fini de flirter, permettez que je poursuive mon cours..... »  
'Enfoiré'  
  
---  
  
A la fin du cours Harry Potter se présenta au bureau de son Professeur avec un air d'ennui le plus total et en poussant un soupir à faire tomber jusqu'à la maison de brique des 3 petits cochons [merde, moi qui voulais faire une fic sérieuse... raté].  
« Quel enthousiasme Potter »  
« C'est sur »  
« Je peux voir le carnet qui vous intéressait à un plus haut point pendant mon cours ? »  
« Et bien... »  
« C'était plus un ordre qu'une question, donnez-moi ce carnet. Juste pour satisfaire ma curiosité »   
« Je pense pas qu'il vous intéresse... »  
« Vous attisez ma curiosité, vous allez me donner ce carnet tout de suite. »  
« ... »  
« Potter, je vais pas vous le brûler, ni le déchirer. Vous pourrez le récupérer, après un laps de temps servant à évaluer votre punition de ce soir. »  
« Promettez-moi de ne rien dire à Dumbledore »  
« Vous m'inquiétez là, donnez-moi ce carnet, on verra bien »  
« Tenez, mais ne criez pas » Severus Snape prit le carnet, le parcourut rapidement. Le Gryffondor appréhendait la réaction de son professeur. Et à sa plus grande surprise, il lui rendit sans un mot.  
« Pr. ? » « Ce n'est pas si inquiétant, c'est plutôt normal. Veillez cependant à ne pas faire ce genre de liste pendant mes cours. A la limite utilisez ceux de Binns. »  
« C'est tout ? »  
« Vous vous attendiez à quoi Potter ? Que je vous dise comme d'habitude que vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile immature que le monde sorcier s'efforce de garder en vie pour je ne sais quelle raison ? Vous l'avez assez entendu, je pense. »  
« Je m'attendais un peu à ça pour être franc »  
« Bien, je ne dois pas vous décevoir alors. Potter. Vous êtes un imbécile immature, il y a assez de monde qui essaie de vous sauvez la vie pour je ne sais quelles raisons, alors arrêtez de faire votre crise de paranoïa pendant mes cours et suivez au cas où si Vous-savez-qui viendrait à mourir, ça pourrait servir. Compris ? »  
« Oui Pr. »  
« Bien sortez maintenant »  
« Pr. ? »  
« Qui a-t-il encore Potter ? »  
« On vous a drogué ? »  
« Sortez d'ici immédiatement Potter et n'oubliez pas votre retenue à 20 h, je vous veux à l'heure et cela même si vous avez un entraînement de Quidditch ! »  
« Oui Pr. » 'encore normal' Prudent, il préféra fermer la porte avant que son prof de potions se décide à lui jeter un sort impardonnable.  
  
---  
  
A 20 heure précise, le Survivant toquait à la porte des appartements de Snape.  
« Entrez » Se faufilant doucement dans la salle, il ferma la porte avec délicatesse. A priori, Snape corrigeait des copies, et sûrement de Gryffondor vu les cercles qu'il faisait sur les copies.  
« Pr. ? »  
« Asseyez-vous Potter » S'asseyant en face de son Professeur, il regarda de plus prêt les feuilles. C'était sa classe. Tiens d'ailleurs c'était sa copie.  
'Comment ça 0 ! Va te faire mettre ! ... Ouais en même temps j'avais mis tout au pif. ' Posant sa plume et entrecroisant ses doigts d'un air sérieux, il soupira et commença.  
« Potter, pourriez vous me redonner la liste ? »  
« Pourquoi Pr. ? Vous avez parlé à Dumbledore ! »  
« Arrêtez tout de suite vos crises de paranoïa, pensez à consulter un psychomage parce que ça commence à bien faire ! Je veux juste la revoir »  
« Bien »  
« Bon, maintenant vous m'expliquez comment vous avez pu noter toutes les réunions des Mangemorts pendant ces derniers mois ? »  
« Pr. »  
« Ne prenez pas cet air de chiens battus avec moi Potter ! Vous m'espionnez ou quoi ? »  
« Pr. ... »  
« Même si j'éprouve une grande satisfaction à vous entendre me supplier, je ne peux que réitérer ma question. Potter, est-ce que vous m'espionnez ? »  
« Oui. »  
« Bien, c'est déjà ça, vous avouez. Rassurez-moi, vous ne m'espionnez pas 24 h / 24 ? »  
« Non, c'est... je repère quand votre marque vous fait souffrir... »  
« D'accord... »  
« Pr. ? Vous êtes étrangement calme »  
« Je me retiens de vous mettre entier dans un de mes chaudrons »  
« Ah... »  
« Bon, sinon, c'est quoi cette histoire de kalachnikov ? »  
« Ah... et bien je me demandais si les armes moldus pouvaient l'atteindre. »  
« ... On n'a jamais essayé ça. »  
« Ah ! Ben ça pourrait fonctionner alors ! .. Faudrait juste que je trouve une personne majeure, n'ayant pas de dossier judiciaire chez les moldus, et qui pourrait se fournir des armes.... Pr. ? »  
« Ne m'incluez pas dans votre combine, vous imaginez-vous seulement l'effort que je dois faire pour que Vous-savez-qui ne sache pas. Vous voulez que je lui explique comment Potter le fait que j'aille chercher des armes moldus pour les donner au camp adverse? »  
« Désolé, je pensais... »  
« Non ! Première nouvelle »  
« Ça faisait longtemps. »  
« ça vous manquait à vous aussi avouez »  
« Pas vraiment. Bref, en quoi consiste ma punition »  
« A m'expliquer pourquoi vous faites tout ça en un premier temps, et ensuite à me dire qu'est ce que vous m'offrez pour que je me taise ? »  
« Je fais ça pour arrêter cette connerie de guerre, il y a déjà eu trop de morts. Et puis aussi parce que même si c'est complètement stupide, je tiens à ma connerie de vie »  
« Remarquez que vous seriez pas le premier idiot à vouloir sauver sa vie »  
« Sinon, dites-moi que vous plaisantiez pour le deuxième partie »  
« Non pourquoi ? Un problème ? »  
« C'est que je vois pas vraiment... »  
« Vous savez Dumbledore vous aime bien et je ne serais pas contre une petite augmentation. Ce serait bien plus pratique... »  
« Vous plaisantez ? »  
« J'en ai l'air ? »  
« Ben... »  
« La réponse était oui. Bref, arrêtez de me regarder avec cet air épouvanté »  
« Je peux rester ici, pendant deux heures à vous observer ? »  
« Pardon ? »  
« Vous êtes sur que vous êtes Snape ? »  
« Potter ! Imbécile de première, espèce de Gryffondor, vous avez pas bientôt fini ! »  
« Ouf, vous me rassurez »  
« Vous avez bien arrêté comme Dumbledore vous l'avait demandé votre... Armée ? »  
« Oui »  
« Potter, on ne me ment pas effrontément comme ça, il suffit d'un mot et je vous dis tout de suite ce que vous avez en tête »  
« Non, Pr. »  
« Non quoi ? »  
« Non, je n'ai pas arrêté l'AD »  
« Allez savoir pourquoi, je m'en doutais » Silence embarrassant  
« Potter. Soyez gentil, n'essayez pas de le retrouver, ça m'ennuierait que vous vous fassiez tuer après qu'on ait passé sept ans à l'éviter »  
« ... »  
« Potter, promettez-le-moi »  
« ... Je ne peux pas Pr. »  
« Bien, en même temps je ne suis pas surpris. Alors s'il vous plaît si vous le faites, ne me prévenez surtout pas, mais alors ne me dites absolument rien »  
« Bien »  
« Si vous faites quelque chose, ne le ratez pas par pitié ! » Harry gloussa devant la vision de son professeur de potions roulant des yeux.  
« Potter, je vous enlève des points si vous continuez à rire comme ça »  
« Mais ... »  
« Pas de mais, s'il y a quelque chose que les gens s'attendent à entendre provenir de mes cachots, ce sont plutôt des cris de souffrance et de douleur »  
« Professeur... »  
« Oui ? » « ça fait quoi de tuer quelqu'un » « Vous le verrez bien assez tôt » « Vous... vous êtes devenu à quel âge, enfin je veux dire, quand vous avez eu la ... » « Potter, je vous autorise déjà à ne pas nettoyer le sol à la brosse à dent, alors s'il y a un sujet que je ne veux pas entendre mentionner, c'est bien celui là. C'est à dire ne me posez pas de questions sur moi. » « Bien » « Je vous ai trouvé une punition » « Oh... » « Continuez-moi cette liste » « Avec plaisir Professeur » Une demi-heure après qu'il ait commencé à continuer sa liste, son professeur se leva et lui dit rapidement en grimaçant de douleur.  
« Potter, continuez ça chez vous, je ne serais pas là pendant un moment »  
« Soyez prudent »  
« Oh, ça va, épargnez-moi ça, sortez et ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour moi, j'ai l 'habitude »  
« ça n'empêche... à demain Professeur »  
« à demain Potter »  
  
---  
  
Et cette nuit-là, Harry Potter ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil. Il eut beau se retourner encore et encore dans son lit, il ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil [et je l'ai déjà dit ça d'ailleurs]. Condamné à l'insomnie, il sortit avec sa cape d'invisibilité et se promena dans les couloirs obscurs du château. Au hasard des couloirs il tomba nez à nez avec son professeur de potions. Enfin, si l'on peut dire nez à nez puisque ce dernier ne pouvait pas voir Harry. Puis Snape s'écroula à terre sans un mot. Retirant sa cape d'invisibilité, le Gryffondor se précipita à ses côtés  
« Professeur, professeur ! »  
« 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor » marmonna l'homme en ouvrant un œil  
« Professeur, vous pouvez marcher ? »  
« Ça se voit pas ? je cours un marathon là »  
« Appuyez-vous sur moi, je vous emmène voir Pomfresh »  
« Non »  
« Mais.. »  
« Pas Pomfresh, elle va encore vouloir me garder en observation. Ramenez-moi chez moi »  
« Mais.. »  
« Ne discutez pas. Soit vous m'aidez à retourner dans mes appartements, soit vous me laissez par terre me débrouiller »  
« Bien » Il réussit à le mettre debout et commença à le faire marcher. Trébuchant tout le temps, il utilisa son cerveau et décida de le faire léviter [Snape pas son cerveau]. Ne prêtant pas attention au regard noir que Snape lui adressait alors qu'il sortait sa baguette, il jeta le sort et le conduisit alors plus facilement dans les cachots.  
« Euh, Professeur, le mot de passe. »  
« Qui aime bien châtie bien »  
« La chambre ? »  
« A droite » Le déposant sur le lit, il se permit de sourire  
« Vous voulez que je vous borde Pr. ? »  
« Potter. Vous devriez être au lit depuis longtemps »  
« N'empêche ça vous a bien arrangé que je vous trouve quand même »  
« Là n'est pas la question. Retournez dans votre dortoir »  
« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »  
« Potter, je vous ai déjà dit que tout ce qui me concerne, vous n'avez pas à le savoir, donc pas à me le demander. »  
« Vous croyez franchement que je vais vous laisser là entrain de vous videz de votre sang, incapable de faire un mouvement ? »  
« Oui »  
« Ben vous avez tort. Bon, comme vous êtes affreusement têtu et que vous voulez pas voir Pomfresh, vous allez avoir le droit de vous faire soigner par moi, et je suis pas sur que ce soit mieux »  
« Potter, foutez-moi le camp »  
« Non, vous allez m'écouter, vous allez crever, et j'ai pas envie de vous voir crever alors vous me dites tout de suite où je peux trouver de quoi vous soigner. Compris ? »  
« Vous êtes pire que Pomfresh. Dans la pièce à côté, il y a des potions, c'est écrit dessus » [c'est comme le port salut] Saisissant des potions cicatrisantes et d'autres revigorantes, il revint dans la chambre où Snape s'était endormi... ou évanoui... ou... non...  
« Professeur ? ... Bordel Snape réveillez-vous, c'est pas drôle, vous allez pas me laisser là comme ça quand même ? » Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de son Professeur, il vérifia la respiration. Bonne nouvelle il respirait toujours. Alors qu'il allait lui déboutonner le haut de sa robe, il sentit une main lui saisir le poignet  
« Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire ? »  
« Voir vos blessures pour... »  
« Non »  
« Bon, prenez ça alors » Le voyant trembler, il poussa un soupir et l'aida à se surélever pour lui faire boire la potion  
« Franchement, je serais à la place de Dumbledore, ça ferait longtemps que je vous aurais demandé d'arrêter de faire ça »  
« Croyez-vous réellement que je puisse arrêter ? »  
« C'est vrai... Bon ben alors je le tuerais rien que pour qu'il arrête de vous martyriser » Snape faillit s'étouffer avec la potion  
« On peut savoir ce qui vous prend de me dire ça ? »  
« Oh, c'est bon, vous en avez pas marre de vous faire passer pour un être n'éprouvant aucun sentiment, à la limite sado masochiste favorisant les futurs Mangemorts ? Ne dites pas que c'est ce que vous êtes parce que je vous avais presque vu sourire aujourd'hui ! Et vous avez plaisanté, c'était pas du sarcasme mais de la vraie plaisanterie, alors franchement. »  
« Laissez-moi tranquille, vous m'avez aidé maintenant partez »  
« Je reste »  
« Génial, vous voulez faire Médicomage plus tard ? parce que sinon vous pouvez toujours devenir nounou »  
« Ouais, je garderais les vilains garçons désobéissants »  
« Exagérez pas quand même Potter»  
« Bref, alors qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? »  
« .... Il s'ennuyait »  
« Oh.... »  
« Il voulait un duel pour s'amuser ... sans magie »  
« Oh.... »  
« Vous ne savez dire que oh »  
« Non, c'est.. ... enfin... c'était qui l'autre ? »  
« Malfoy »  
« ... »  
« Si vous me dites oh encore une fois, je fais passer vos points dans le négatif »  
« Non, c'est que.... Vous vous êtes battus avec quoi ? »  
« Epées »  
« Et... vous aviez déjà ... »  
« Non »  
« Et lui ? »  
« Oui »  
« Ce qui explique votre état »  
« Exactement, et encore, c'est parce qu'il a bien voulu me laisser la vie sauve »  
« ... »  
« Alors Potter, on a perdu sa langue ? »  
« Non »  
« Bien »  
« Ouais .... Vous voulez que j'aille prévenir Dumbledore que vous êtes revenu ? »  
« Non, laissez-le s'inquiéter, ça lui apprendra »  
« ... Epées vous avez dit ? »  
« Oui »  
« Mais comment il s'est fourni des épées ? »  
« Il a fait une métamorphose »  
« Intéressant »  
« Potter ? »  
« Non, rien, vous venez de me donner une idée géniale » Sur ce, il se leva d'un bond, prit le visage de Snape entre ses mains, posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, murmura un merci, et sortit de la pièce. Laissant ainsi un Snape éberlué qui passait ses doigts sur ses lèvres comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.  
  
TBC.....  
  
Voilà la première partie et il n'y aura que deux parties, c'est un two- shot. 


	2. Un mort et des changements

Deuxième partie de :  
  
La chute de Voldemort et ses conséquences sur Severus Snape, le beau, sublime, magnifique, ténébreux, Severus Snape, maître en potions, avec un corps de dieu à faire pâlir d'envie Sirius Black et .... [désolée je m'emporte]  
  
**Chapitre 2 : Un mort et des changements.  
**  
Pendant les cours suivants, on ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer que Harry était plongé sur son carnet et écrivait à l'allure d'une Ferrari sur l'autoroute (et pas celle sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence ou sur la piste véhicule lent...). Binns comme d'habitude ne remarqua pas mais c'est l'exception. McGonagall n'était pas très heureuse de ce changement à part qu'il posait des questions assez pertinentes sur la métamorphose. Trelawney, myope comme une taupe, pensait qu'il prenait des notes sur son fond de tasse de thé. Le prof de DCFM ne l'interrogeait de toute façon jamais. Mme Chourave le forçait à réagir un peu mais il s'en foutait. Mme Bibine... de toute façon il a plus de cours avec Mme Bibine. Seul Snape lui enlevait des points. Couverture oblige.  
  
---  
  
La semaine après l'accident de Snape, Potter cessa d'écrire et commença à lire. Plongé dans les manuels de Métamorphoses, il apprenait on ne sait quoi .  
  
---  
  
Deux semaines après l'accident de Snape, Potter cessa toutes lectures et s'exerça à on ne sait quoi dans la Salle à Demande. Il ne dit rien ni à Hermione Granger, ni à Ron Weasley et encore moins à Snape à la demande de l'intéressé.  
  
---  
  
Un mois après l'accident de Snape, Potter affichait un sourire victorieux et reprit ses activités habituelles. Ayant passé son permis de transplanage depuis peu, il avait tous les ingrédients pour enfin en finir. Observant comme à son habitude le défilé incessant de son Professeur de Potions, il trouva le Moment idéal.  
  
---  
  
La nuit, il suivit son Maître de Potion jusqu'à la limite de Poudlard et quand Snape transplana, il le fit à son tour en se focalisant sur son prof, suivant ainsi la même trajectoire que l'Espion. Il arriva alors au milieu du cercle des Mangemorts, avec heureusement pour lui sa cape d'Invisibilité. Il reconnut alors une voix sifflante légèrement aiguë l'appelant.  
« Alors Potter, on trouve le moyen de venir me voir ? Comme c'est gentil de ta part de te livrer seul. On va pouvoir s'amuser un peu » Il retira sa cape.  
« Je suis venu parler avec toi, pas à tous tes sbires »  
« Oh, tu préfères un combat équitable peut-être »  
« Exactement. Tu n'aimerais pas qu'on écrive que tu m'aurais tué uniquement parce que vous étiez un douzaine contre moi ? Ce serait de la lâchet »  
« C'est vrai. Et puis tu m'amuses, ce serait mieux un combat à un contre un. Bien, mes Mangemorts n'interviendront pas. Content ? »  
« Extrêmement »

Snape lui pensait simplement 'Mais quel con, il va se faire massacrer !'. Alors que le duel allait commencer, le Maître des potions constata que Harry d'un sort à voix basse avait un léger renflement dans sa cape très large [mais non bande d'obsédées pas CE renflement !] du côté droit . 'Qu'est ce qu'il a encore derrière la tête ?'. Bref, sort sur sort, ils contraient ceux de l'ennemi, et Harry se rapprochait toujours imperceptiblement du Seigneur des Ténèbres, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un mètre de distance entre eux. D'un geste sûr et assuré , Harry repoussa sa cape, prit l'objet et l'enfonça dans l'abdomen de Voldemort jusqu'à ce qu'il re-sorte de l'autre côté du corps squelettique. Puis le retirant d'un geste brusque observa le sang jaillir de la plaie béante, traverser les couches de vêtements puis couler en une sombre rivière jusqu'au pied de Voldemort qui tomba à genoux, bouche ouverte mais incapable de dire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot. Il s'écroula sur le sol, baignant dans la mare immonde que formait son propre sang, puis il tenta désespérément d'articuler un mot, un simple mot « Bâtard ». A ce mot, Potter lui trancha la gorge de son katana [230 € !]et Voldemort continua à se vider de son sang, définitivement mort. Les Mangemorts, sans maître, tels des ronins, transplanèrent tour à tour, rien ne les retenant ici. Il y avait bien Wormtail qui pleurait sur le sort de son maître, mais il finit par partir lui aussi. Snape observait les résidus de son Maître puis s'approcha de Potter, retira son masque, et serra la Survivant fort dans ses bras sans un mot.  
« Je vous l'avais dit que je l'aurais ! »  
« Je sais, sale morveux »  
« Vous pourriez vous montrer plus reconnaissant ! »  
« Comment ? ... Comme ça ? »

Sur ce il posa ses lèvres sur celui de son ex-pire élève et reçut un gémissement étouffé de plaisir alors que Potter répondait à son baiser qui s'approfondit jusqu'à manque d'air.  
« C'est à peu près ça, mais vous savez vous devriez être bien plus reconnaissant quand même »  
« Si on rentrait à Poudlard ? »  
« Mouais »  
  
---  
  
« On est obligés de dire tout de suite à Dumbledore que je l'ai tu ? »  
« Oui, pourquoi ? »  
« Je pensais à m'occuper jusqu'au matin, parce qu'il est tard quand même »  
« Non »  
« Allez »  
« Non »  
« ... »  
« Tu boudes ? »  
« Depuis quand vous me tutoyez professeur, je vous l'ai pas permis, on est pas intime à ce point voyons »  
« Harry ? »  
« Non »  
« Tu en es arrivé à nier jusqu'à ton prénom ? »  
« T'es méchant avec moi »  
« Depuis quand vous me tutoyez Potter ? je ne vous l'ai pas permis, on est pas intime à ce point »  
« Tiens c'est à ça que je faisais allusion »  
« Allez Potter, arrêtez de jouer au gamin »  
« C'est repassé au vouvoiement »  
« Emmerdeur »  
« Pardon ? » Il le prit de force [c'est pas la fin de la phrase perverses] par le bras et le traîna jusqu'aux appartements du directeur.  
« Severus ? Harry ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là à cette heure de la nuit? »  
« Il l'a tu »  
« Pardon ? »  
« Monsieur le Directeur, il a raison, je l'ai tué, voilà, il voulais vous prévenir, bon je vais dormir à demain »  
« QUOI ! »  
« Ben quoi ? »  
« Je crois que là il va vouloir qu'on réveille tout le monde et qu'on fasse la fête »  
« EXACTEMENT SEVERUS ! »  
« Et merde »  
  
---  
  
Après avoir réveillé tout le monde, le Directeur et sa bouteille de Porto arrivèrent à articuler assez pour faire comprendre à tout le monde dans la Grande Salle que Voldemort était mort. Il faut dire que les élèves s'en doutaient vu qu'ils avaient tous frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque à la vue d'un Severus Snape souriant. Faut dire que ça changeait de l'habitude que Severus avait de garder comme un masque d'indifférence sur le visage constamment. Severus Snape, Le Stoïcien de base, Sourire. C'en fut trop. Du coup, Trelawney commença une prédiction comme quoi Severus Snape, le grand, le magnifique spécimen brun ténébreux avait enfin trouver l'amour, que c'était réciproque, qu'ils allaient tous les deux avoir une ribambelle d'enfants [c'est ça, avec un autre gars... elle est douée], et qu'ils allaient se marier, et vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur jour, et puis qu'il viendra l'enlever sur son cheval blanc et BOUM ! coup d'assiette dans la gueule de Trelawney de la part du Sevy  
« Depuis le temps que j'en rêve »

Alors là c'était définitif : réaction de Malefoy  
« Vous auriez du frapper plus fort ! »  
« On se la refait ? »  
« SEVERUS ! arrêtez d'agir comme un gamin » réaction de McGo, on l'aura compris.  
« J'aime bien vous voir comme ça Severus...hic... vous prendrez bien une vodka citron ? »  
« Volontiers »  
« NON ! »

Un Riry pas très sobre lui enleva la bouteille des mains.  
« Ben pourquoi, tu t'es pas gêné toi ! »

Pour stopper ses jérémiades, il colla, souda, bref, scotcha son corps contre celui de son vénéré Prof de Potions et lui roula une pelle à lui couper le souffle, qui lui coupa le souffle. Alors là c'en était trop pour la pauvre McGo qui tomba dans les pommes, en vrai français en pâme. Bref, Severus en oublia sa question de base un bon moment. Puis alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre la bouteille, un nouveau « Non » catégorique l'en empêcha.  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Parce que qui c'est qui me ramène dans ses appartements pour.. parler et plus si affinité si tu tiens plus debout ? »  
« Bonne réponse. BONNE NUIT TOUT LE MONDE !! »

Ceux qui n'étaient pas encore tombé dans les pommes, ou en pâme, le firent maintenant devant la vision d'un Snape souriant portant dans ses bras son Potter personnel. Pendant ce temps, les 2 Maraudeurs qui ne sont plus de ce monde vomissent leur tripes devant ce spectacle magnifique et Potter Senior, bien que l'on ne l'entende pas jusqu'en bas gueula un puissant et majestueux « SNIVELLUS PAS TOUCHE A MON FILS !! »... trop tard  
  
---  
  
Le lendemain matin [pas encore le lemon, plus tard. pas taper], enfin, le matin même puisqu'il était minuit passé. Oh et puis merde, d'accord l'après-midi parce que grasse mat. Content ? Bref, le lendemain, Severus Snape ayant décidé d'être normal, c'est-à-dire pas de favoritisme, pas de sadisme incontrôlable mais le strict minimum, pas d'aspect froid et sinistre, bref... il vint dans la Grande Salle en jean et T-Shirt noir (Voldy est mort il a plus sa marque !) avec un grand sourire et alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors à côté de Potter qui souffrait le martyr pour cause de gueule de bois.  
« Salut »  
« Salut chéri ! »

Sur ce Harry pas encore bien réveillé et encore sous l'effet de l'alcool serra très fort son Sev dans ses bras et lui fit le câlin de la mort qui tue en l'embrassant sauvagement. Ce qui ne déplut pas du tout à Severus, au contraire. Les Serpentards furent pour la plupart choqué, sauf Draco Malfoy qui décida de rejoindre les tourtereaux à la table des Gryffondors et de se mettre à côté de sa Weasley personnelle, j'ai nommé Ginny. Finalement, profitant de ce changement soudain, tout le monde changea de table alors que Minerva entrait dans la Salle. La pauvre ne comprit vraiment plus rien à la vie. Il y avait des profs parmi les élèves, et pas dans leur maison et tout le monde était pas à leur place.  
« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? »  
« Ben Minerva voyez-vous, on a décidé que pourquoi est-ce qu'on serait obligé d'être à côté de personnes qu'on apprécie pas (je dis pas ça pour vous Minerva) alors on est allé se mettre avec nos chéris »  
« Severus, vous êtes malade. Les relations professeurs/élèves sont interdites ! »  
« M'en fous ! »  
« Je suis bien d'accord avec toi »  
« Y'a intérêt Harry »  
« MAIS SEVERUS ! Vous pouvez vous faire renvoyer ! »  
« M'en fous, du moment que je peux faire ce que je veux. Et puis de toute façon, vous trouverez jamais un aussi bon prof de potions que moi, donc de toute façon vous pouvez pas me virer ! »  
« C'est vrai, c'est le meilleur »  
« Moi qui croyais que tu ne suivais pas mes cours ? »  
« Trop occupé à regarder ton corps, tu me déconcentrais »  
« Je dois te rappeler comme tu étais insolent avec moi ? »  
« Je jouais le jeu ! Tu faisais bien semblant de me détester ! »  
« Mouais, merci alors »  
« De rien »

Il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser quand Ron les arrêta brusquement. Ce qui lui valut le regard noir de deux personnes.   
« Harry ! »  
« QUOI ! Tu vois pas que tu déranges ! »  
« Désolé, mais c'est vachement important »  
« Allez dis, qu'est ce que c'est ? »  
« Tu veux bien être mon témoin à mon mariage ? »  
« TU VAS TE MARIER ! FELICITATIONS ! OUAIS J'ACCEPTES ! »  
« COOL ! OU EST L'ALCOOL ? »  
« LA FETE ! .... Euh... une seconde... avec qui ? »  
« Ben avec Hermione ! »  
« Et tu m'as rien dit ! »  
« Ben on voulait te le dire mais t'étais tout le temps plongé dans tes bouquins et carnets »  
« Ah, ben désolé, bref, je suis super content pour vous et... »  
« Harry ? ça va, t'as l'air vachement étonn tout d'un coup? »  
« Euh... c'est rien »  
« Professeur Snape ? Pourquoi vous êtes mort de rire ? »  
« Non, rien »  
« QU'EST CE QUI PASSE SOUS CETTE TABLE ??? »  
« RIEN !! » x2  
« Bande de pervers... »  
« Oh, Ron allez arrête de faire la pucelle effarouchée, comme si tu faisais rien sous la table avec Hermione »  
« Ginny, tais-toi et vas chercher ce que tu as perdu au fond de la gorge de Malfoy »  
« Bref, vous m'excuserez, mais je suis censé avoir un cours avec des premières années »  
« Déj ? »  
« Oui »  
« Mais, j'ai pas envie »  
« Tu crois que j'ai envie ? »  
« Non, mais on se voit jamais »  
« Oh .... Je vous donne une retenue pour plaintes incessantes. Vous viendrez la subir chez moi ce soir à 21h... Je ne tolèrerai aucun retard Monsieur Potter »  
« Mmm... d'accord Professeur, j'espère que vous avez des idées de punitions originales... »  
« PERVERS ! »  
« RON TA GUEULE » x 4  
« Ben quoi, non sérieusement, déjà hier ils partent comme ça avec des idées pas très catholiques derrière la tête et ils veulent remettre le couvert ce soir ! »  
« Déjà pour satisfaire votre curiosité Mr Weasley, je vous dirais qu'il ne s'est malheureusement rien passer hier puisque l'outre pleine d'alcool ici présente s'est endormie comme un sac avant qu'on en ait eu le temps. ... »  
« J'ai pas fait exprès... »  
« Y'a intérêt ! »  
« MOUAAAHAHAHAH !! »  
« Weasley... 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour se foutre comme ça de ma gueule. Dire que j'aurais pu tomber sur quelqu'un supportant bien l'alcool, non il a fallu que je tombe sur le seul ici qui se saoule trop vite et qui prend toute la place dans le lit comme si c'était pas suffisant. »  
« Mais ! Tu disais pas non d'avoir un petit quelque chose contre toi pour te réchauffer. »  
« Mais j'étais assez réchauffé avant que tu ne t'endormes »  
« C'est pas ma faute, je me ferais pardonner ce soir »  
« Ouais, et je te veux sobre ! »  
« Mouais promis... au fait t'as de la chantilly chez toi ? »  
« Non, il y a mieux »  
« Oh ! c'est quoi »  
« Mais je vais pas le dire tout de suite, ce sera une surprise, allez à ce soir, je vais être en retard »  
  
---  
  
Le soir... [vi lemon, hihihi] TOC TOC TOC  
« Entrez ! »  
« Bonsoir Professeur ! »  
« Mr Potter, quelle assiduité, vous êtes même en avance ! » Il prit son Harry préféré sur ses genoux et commença à l'embrasser tranquillement pendant un long moment, en déboutonnant la chemise gênant la vue sur le torse bronzé de son élève, jusqu'à ce que... TOC TOC TOC  
« Entrez ! » Un Dumby hésitant entra et sourit au couple.  
« Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Je suis un peu beaucoup occupé, j'ai du temps à rattraper ! »  
« Désolé Severus, désolé Harry, mais il y a un problème.... »  
« Quoi encore ? »  
« Vous devez nous accompagner d'urgence dans la Grande Salle »  
« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ? »

Il se leva en prenant garde de ne pas faire tomber son chéri au passage et lui dit de l'attendre ici et suivit Dumbledore. Arrivé à la Grande Salle, il vit des pancartes de partout, un gros gâteau et tout Poudlard qui criait  
  
« BON ANNIVERSAIRE »  
« J'y crois pas... »  
« Et attendez le mieux c'est le cadeau ! »  
« Quel cadeau ? »  
« Ah, ah ! à la fin, d'abord vous manger une part de gâteau »  
« D'accord » ....

Bref, Severus devint impatient à un point qu'il allait frapper tout le monde pour savoir son cadeau   
« Allons Severus, je suis sur qu'il vous plaira. Suivez-moi » Il atteignirent la Salle à Demande  
« La Salle à Demande ? »  
« On a tous imaginé quelque chose qui vous ferait plaisir et disons qu'on a chargé quelqu'un de surveiller la Salle en attendant.... AMUSEZ VOUS BIEN ! »

Sur ce ils le poussèrent tous dans la Salle et l'enfermèrent dedans. Il vit alors son Harry préféré avec un grand sourire dans un graaaannnnd lit trèèèès graaaaannnd lit, et autour d'eux plein de choses, qui passait de la chantilly, au champagne, au fouet (il faut remercier Draco pour cet accessoire)...  
« Alors tu étais dans le coup ? »  
« Vi ! »  
« Merci » [Et maintenant pour le plaisir de tous et de toutes : le lemon, le lemon ! mais comme je ne veux pas de lemon banal, je le fais façon documentaire animalier !! hihihi !!]  
  
Le Severus Snapus s'approche de sa proie qui loin d'avoir peur ou d'être intimidé par le prédateur terrible est plutôt alléché par l'idée de ce qu'il va le faire subir. La proie : le Harry Potterus, qui à la base est plutôt habillé, commence à perdre ses vêtements grâce à l'incroyable dextérité des mains douces et élégantes du Severus. Le Severus, comme tous Snapus de son espèce, se complait à entendre les bruits attirants de sa proie, renforçant ainsi le renflement de la partie génitale de son espèce pouvant atteindre des proportions plus qu'honnête. Le Potterus, loin d'être une espèce très facile à amadouer, à pourtant un énorme point faible qui est justement la vue du renflement chez l'autre espèce. Perdant littéralement tout esprit rationnel suite à cette vision, le Severus en profite pour enlever le restant inopportun, pour le reste de ses plans, des vêtements du Harry. Ne refusant pour rien au monde ce bon traitement, le Harry, d'une espèce pouvant se relever prédatrice elle aussi, fait subir la même chose au Severus, qui malgré son penchant certain pour la dominance peut se laisser faire par le membre du Potterus si le moment est adapté cependant. Malheureusement ou bienheureusement pour le Potterus, ce jour spécial de l'année pour le Severus marque le moment non-adapté par excellence, et si le Severus accepte pour le moment le traitement de faveur du Harry pour le retirage de ses vêtements, il en sera tout autre pour le reste de l'action.. Mais reprenons donc. Les deux membres des espèces Snapus et Potterus ici présentes étant dépouillés de tous vêtements, le Severus prend le contrôle absolu du reste du festin et commence, grâce à des caresses plus ou moins approfondies, à mettre en confiance le Harry, qui ne se doute que trop bien du reste de l'opération. De nature joueuse, le Severus fait durer au maximum les choses, si bien qu'il utilise l'environnement de l'espace où il se trouve pour dégotter des accessoires nécessaires pour le réchauffage intensif de l'anatomie Potterienne déjà exacerbée par le traitement que lui inflige le Severus. La chantilly peut- être une arme redoutable si elle est bien utilisée, et le Severus maîtrise l'art du recouvrage par chantilly à merveille, si bien que la seule solution pour délivrer le Potterus de son sort est le léchouillage. Le Severus, comprenant la souffrance de sa proie décide alors d'abréger quelque peu sa douleur en utilisant à bon escient sa langue sur tout le corps du Potterus, passant des épaules à la partie la plus alléchantes de son organisme. Malgré ses efforts pour libérer se sa tension le Potterus, qui retrouve son énergie perdue après chaque assaut, le Snapus, se voit dans l'obligation extrême d'utiliser les grands moyens. Détournant de sa bouche l'attention du Harry, le Severus prépare l'entrée vierge du Potterus pour l'attaque finale. Mais c'est sans se douter que le Potterus ainsi pénétré par les doigts du Severus, utilise également ses doigts afin de caresser impunément la partie intéressante de l'anatomie de son adversaire, libérant à son tour le Snapus d'un certaine tension qui ne tarde pas à réapparaître. Prêt pour l'intrusion finale, le Potterus s'accroche avec force au Severus pendant le traitement de faveur de celui-ci, qui se nourrit des cris de l'espèce dominée. Mais malheureusement pour eux deux, la torture a une fin, et le Severus finit par se répandre dans l'antre chaude et étroite du Potterus pour la première fois entraînant ainsi l'apogée de la torture chez le Potterus, dont les tendances masochistes réclament une autre punition. C'est alors qu'il glisse son arme suprême, efficace à 100% pour le Snapus, il répète les mots que celui-ci même lui a dit « Je t'aime ». La nuit risque d'être encore très longue pour eux deux. En effet, l'esprit pervers des deux espèces voulant à tout prix utiliser le nombre massif de gadgets les entourant.  
  
**FIN !!**  
  
Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews! 11 pour un seul chapitre... bande de folles du SS/HP [lol] alors merci à :** onarluca** (que j'adore ta fic), **Lola Reeds** (que la comparaison avec le port salut, faut pas chercher à comprendre), **Sabriell** (j'suis po radine), **astronema** (à maintenant la suite), **Crackos** (c'était po intentionnel, j'ai po lu sa fic),** Alexandra Rogue** (étonnant? non...), **Elehyn** (ben j'espère que tu t'es bien marrée! ça continue! comme tu dis SNARRY POWER lol), **aurelia** (il s'y attendait pas, mais il a savouré!), **Maïkie** (et toi tu crois vraiment que JKR va mettre Sev et Riry ensemble? quoique... pour le proverbe t'as raison), **Emeline **(un seul mot : maintenant), **mifidou** (je sais même pas si two-shot ça se dit lol)

Bref, ça m'a amusée de l'écrire alors j'espère que ça vous a plus.Dire que je voulais une fic sérieuse.. ratée. C'est un peu guimauve par moment, mais bon. Sinon j'aime bien le passage du Voldy saignant, c'est alléchant tout ce sang dégoulinant sur le katana du Riry... combien d'entre vous avait pensé que ce serait une banale épée ?... Voilà, alors je vous ai déjà fait le coup de la façon télégraphique, du documentaire animalier, de celui pur et dur, qu'est ce que je vais faire comme lemon la prochaine fois... ?? Si vous avez des idées dites le ! A la prochaine Kero (reviewez-moi !!)


End file.
